gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Aldy Williams
Alden "Aldy" Williams is a main character on JamesonOTP's ongoing fanfiction, Glee: The Next Generation. 'Aldy makes his appearance in the second season's second episode, Goodbye. He starts off as a bad influence when it comes to James Holland, and returns in season three as a clean person. He is portrayed by Joe Jonas, and was created by GleekOfZeus. Background Aldy's mother left her husband and her sons a few years ago, causing Aldy's father to become an alcoholic. Aldy's father neglected his sons, causing Aldy to begin caring for them. Aldy lives in a small apartment in Lima Heights, where he cares for his brothers by working a part time job and having to accept hand-outs and help from churches and such. The pressures and responsibility got to Aldy, who started to take up his father's bad habit and became an alcoholic. This led Aldy to being expelled from his old school for drinking at school and he came to McKinley for a new beginning. Biography Season Two In Goodbye, Aldy makes his first appearance, as he walks into Emma Pillsbury-Schuester's office, looking for her. When Mr. Schuester convinced Aldy to join Glee Club, Emma tries to warn him, since It is revealed that he is a "troubled kid", he has home issues, rumors of alcoholism, and he was expelled from his last school. Aldy auditions for New Directions, singing ''How You Remind Me, ''and he is accepted. Season Three Season Four Personality Appearance He's a hot student and every girl (and some guys) wants to be with him. He's athletic and somewhat of a bad boy. At first, he has short, often spiked hair, but he grows it out in Seasons 3 and 4. He works hard to make himself look cool, but actually it comes natural. He has a tan and often wears wife beaters, leather jackets, distressed jeans, and boots. Sexuality Aldy is one hundred percent straight, somewhat to a point of slight homophobia. Although he has no issue with gay people (evidenced by his close friendship with James), he does worry about people thinking he might be gay. An example of this is when he refuses to perform in the straight guys' group number of a gay song in Labels. Relationships Taylor Atkinson ''Main article: Aldy-Taylor Relationship At first, Aldy and Taylor are members of the same gang and friends with benefits but sometime after Rhythm Nation, her feelings for Aldy evolve to be much more romantic, despite Aldy not feeling the same way. By New Years Eve, her affections have become stalkerish, and by Beautiful Dangerous, Aldy realizes he feels the same way. That same episode, Aldy realizes his alcholism has become an issue and he goes to rehab. Taylor and Aldy break-up during Aldys time in rehab. *Start-Up: Beautiful Dangerous (2x15) *End Of: Sometime Before Gold Forever (2x22) Songs Solos: Season 2: #How You Remind Me' (Goodbye) #'Bat Country' (New Year's Eve) #'The Boys Are Back In Town' (Beautiful Dangerous) Season 3: #'Nightmare' (Ghost) #'Man Down' (Freaky Monday) #'Rehab' (Amy) Season 4: #'Girls and Boys' (Ch-Ch-Changes) Solo (In A Duet): Season 3: #'Why Should I Worry' ''with Evan, (Be Our Guest) Solo (In A Group Number) Season 2: #'Club Can't Handle Me/2012/Dynamite' with James, Miles, Breezy, Evan, Lucas, Bella, Jaxon, Rose, Kevin, Honey & Nicole, ''(Mash It Up!) #'Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now with Jaxon & Lana (Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now) #Guilty Pleasure' ''with Bella, Jaxon, Evan, Taylor, James, Nicole, Kevin & Rose ''(Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now) Season 3: #'Bully' ''with Lana, Jaxon, Evan, James, Kevin, Lucas, Miles, Bella, Dalton Academy Warblers & Monique (Show Choir Showdown) #'Trouble' with Taylor, Ana, Miles & Natasha (God Is A DJ) Category:Male Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Season Two Characters Category:Main Characters